1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device including an organic EL element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instead of light-emitting devices such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps which have been used for a long time, in recent years, a light-emitting device using an element (hereinafter, abbreviated to an organic EL element) in which a functional organic thin film layer (hereinafter, abbreviated to an organic. EL layer) which emits light by applying current is interposed between electrodes has been actively researched. A light-emitting device including an organic EL element has advantages that reduction in thickness and weight is easily conducted as compared to conventional light-emitting devices. An application in which the light-emitting device is attached-on a curved surface utilizing these advantages is considered.
As an example of a light-emitting device including an organic EL element, a lighting device is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
[Reference]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-130132